


three’s a charm

by HolyGrailWarGM (RavenkinLegacy)



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crushes, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Pining, Spoilers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenkinLegacy/pseuds/HolyGrailWarGM
Summary: “The Russian Lostbelt had been a nightmare, but at least it led to this: Billy stretched out on top of him, fingers tracing lazy patterns along the edges of his tattoos.”After the first Lostbelt, Billy and Beowulf find that they still fit together with ease. But it seems like something, or someone, is missing.
Relationships: Beowulf | Berserker/Billy the Kid | Archer, Beowulf | Berserker/Billy the Kid | Archer/Musashi Miyamoto | Saber
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	three’s a charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oracleofkos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oracleofkos/gifts).



> This is dedicated to OracleOfKos for reminding me how much I loved these dorks being in love during LB1.
> 
> VAGUE SPOILERS for F/GO Part 2 Chapter 1 and Chapter 3.

The new Chaldea quarters felt like home away from home. The Atlas girl and her weird Servant really had outdone themselves, right down to providing all of the Servants with their own rooms.

Not that they all needed separate quarters, Beowulf mused with a fond glance at the gunslinger sprawled across his chest.

The Russian Lostbelt had been a nightmare, but at least it led to this: Billy stretched out on top of him, fingers tracing lazy patterns along the edges of his tattoos. The spark they found in the Lostbelt had remained, and they hardly spent a moment apart since being resummoned. They were both the better for it, Beowulf thought, since having each other as an outlet meant they could focus on the missions more readily. Except when they were one-upping each other’s blushes and playing grabass in the field. Da Vinci grumbled about it, but the Master only laughed at them.

The Master had no grounds to judge their Servants for hookups anyway.

“Whatcha thinking about, big man?” Billy’s drawl drifted up to him.

Beowulf hummed, a deep rumble in his chest that he knew Billy loved. He closed his eyes, and the image of pink hair, wide eyes, and a carefree smile sprung forth unbidden. “The swordslady we met in Russia. The one with fantastic tits.”

Billy let out a snort of laughter. “I see how it is, partner.”

Beowulf chuckled. “C’mon, junior, tell me you ain’t been thinking about her too.” He rolled over, easily displacing the smaller man to prop himself above him. He ran a lazy hand down the gunslinger’s bicep. “And not just that rack. The whole package was built like a tank. I bet she could kick my ass.”

“You’d thank her for it too, big man,” Billy added with a warm laugh.

The heat of a blush crept into the tips of the warrior’s ears, but he cracked a grin all the same. “And you’d love to see it,” he teased.

Then Billy’s hands were in his hair and their mouths were fitting together and they didn’t say any more coherent words for a while.

Afterwards, as they lay in the warm glow of each other’s presence, Billy asked, “D’you reckon we’ll ever see Miss Miyamoto again?”

Beowulf shrugged one huge shoulder, careful not to jostle his love. “Dunno. Boss says she’s some sort of world hopper. Da Vinci called her a  _ mobile singularity _ . Hell if I know the implications of that, but I think it means we’d have to get lucky twice to see her a second time.”

Billy hummed sleepily and didn’t answer for a long time. Just as Beowulf’s eyes were drifting closed, he heard the gunslinger murmur, “Maybe if we see her again, we can try to get lucky, partner.”

Beowulf chuckled and tucked that mental image away for the future. “Maybe so, junior. Maybe so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter will be up sooooon!


End file.
